


Try Me

by Moira_Darling



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's profile of Henry Morgan, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me

_There's something you're not telling me._

* * *

You always were eccentric – creepy, and weird was how I first described you. You dress too well for both your salary, position, location, and time. You carry a very valuable timepiece around in your day to day life, in a city that isn't known for it's safety. You know history as if you were a historian who had devoted your life to studying specific events, places, and peoples. Your language is unique – bordering on archaic at times. You're a medical genius, able to diagnose the COD with just a glance – you can save people's lives with the most obscure methods, and you enjoy doing it.

* * *

_Someday you'll let me in, when you're ready._

* * *

You are constantly hidden behind a mask – it's very good, I'll grant that; but it's still a mask. You're careful, always guarding your words and actions, and correct yourself before a misstep ever happens. You're frightened – no, terrified – of something, but won't let anyone else help you bear that burden. When you say you trust someone, you still hold them back – you don't want to get hurt. You're alone, and you know it, but you don't do anything about it – if possible, you distance yourself more.

* * *

_Don't you dare say it's complicated._

* * *

Will you ever let anyone in? Tell someone the entire truth of your own free will, and not because circumstances demand it? Are you even able to do that anymore? Can you let someone in? Have you been hurt so much that the doors around your soul have been barred shut? I would say that you weren't old enough to be that sealed off – but there's something about you...

* * *

_It's not what you think it is – actually, it's exactly what you think it is._

_I need the truth right now._

_You won't believe me._

_Try me._


End file.
